The Untold Secret
The Untold Secret This story is not cannon since I added fanmade cats into the real allegiances Bluepaw is devastated when she hears about how badly she damaged her foot in a battle with Darktail's remaining loyal followers and is afraid of not being able to continue her training to become a warrior. And what devastates her the most is that her father doesn't care. Determined to make her father proud, she forces Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, to let her continue training by threatening to leave the Clan.Will the young she-cat have anybody to support her along this dark trail, or will the secret she keeps, from even her mother, be too much for her? '''''Meanwhile, Violetclaw is struggling since her apprentice, Bluepaw, was injured, and when she sees Bluepaw's family grieve for the little she-cat, Violetclaw wonders if she ever wants a family. She is constantly worrying about Darktail's rogues as well as her own issues, but will she triumph through it all? Twigleaf is terrified someone will find out the truth about her unborn kits. In her new home in SkyClan, she finds that she might forever be an outsider. Will she succeed in changing that? And Harley, still grieving for Echosong, is forced to take care of a kit he never orginally wanted. Will Mac prove a miracle, or a curse upon everything Harley ever knew and loved? And, in his desperation to forget Echosong, he stumbles across a particular Clan cat he never thought he'd fall in love with... A thrilling Warrior Cat fanfiction set in the time of Bramblestar's reign of ThunderClan alongside his deputy, Squirrelflight. Set during A Vision of Shadows. ''Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw Apprentice: Viperpaw - (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a white tail tip) Medicine Cats: Jayfeather - grey tabby tom with blind eyes Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and white chest Alderheart - see SkyClan allegiances Warriors: Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Rushpaw (golden and grey she-cat with teal eyes) Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches Thornclaw - golden-brown tabby tom Birchfall - light brown tabby tom Berrynose - cream-coloured tom with a stump for a tail Apprentice: Grasspaw (long-furred silver tom) Poppyfrost - pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat Mousewhisker- grey and white tom Apprentice: Beechpaw (cream and black tom with a considerablly shorter tail) Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat Apprentice: Plumpaw (black and ginger she-cat) Briarlight - dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hind-quarters Lilyheart - small, dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes Apprentice: Shellpaw (ginger and brown tom) Bumblestripe - very pale grey tom with black stripes, very depressed for unknown reasons Violetclaw - black and white she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice: Bluepaw (blue-grey she-cat with deep, ocean blue eyes Sparkpelt - orange tabby she-cat Molewhisker - brown and cream tom Apprentice: Eaglepaw (ginger she-cat) Snowbush - white, fluffy tom Ambermoon - pale ginger she-cat Dewnose - grey and white tom Tallfrost - very dark grey tom with paws which have a tinge of blue Apprentice: Creekpaw (speckled grey and white tom with black circles around his eyes) Stormcloud - grey tabby tom Hollytuft - black she-cat Fernsong - yellow tabby tom Leafshade - tortoiseshell she-cat Larksong - black tom Blossamfall Apprentice: Stempaw (white and orange tom) Apprentices Creekpaw - speckled grey and white tom with black circles around his eyes Bluepaw - blue-grey she-cat with deep, ocean blue eyes Rushpaw - golden and grey she-cat with teal eyes Stempaw - white and orange tom Eaglepaw - ginger she-cat Shellpaw - ginger and brown tom Plumpaw - black and ginger she-cat Grasspaw - long-furred silver tom Viperpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a white tail tip Queens Cherryfall - ginger she-cat, (mother to Stormcloud's kits, Driftkit and Snowkit) Sorrelstripe - dark brown she-cat, expecting Larksong's kits Ivypool - silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, expecting an unknown tom's kits Honeyfur - white she-cat with yellow splotches, (mother to Molewhisker's kits, Slightkit, Sweetkit, Briarkit and Pigeonkit) Cinderheart - grey tabby she-cat, expecting Lionblaze's kits Elders Daisy - cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace Greystripe - long-haired grey tom Millie - striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes SkyClan Leader: Leafstar - brown and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: Hawkwing -dark grey tom with yellow eyes Medicine Cat(s): Alderheart - temporarily SkyClan's medicine cat (he will stay there until his apprentice will be fully trained), dark ginger tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Rubypaw (red tabby she-cat with gentle green eyes and white paws) Warriors: Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom Apprentice: Featherpaw (silver tom with black stripes and feathery fur) Macgyver - black and white tom Dewpounce - sturdy grey tom Sagenose - pale grey tom Harrybrook - grey tom Apprentice: Velvetpaw (fluffy white she-cat) Reedheart - small tabby she-cat Sandynose - stocky light brown tom with ginger legs Rabbitleap - brown tom Mintfur - grey tabby she-cat Nettlesplash - pale brown tom Bouncefire - ginger tom Apprentice: Ebonypaw (black she-cat) Birdwing - black she-cat Finpelt - brown tom Finchclaw - golden tabby tom with brown stripes Apprentice: Emberpaw (ginger and black she-cat with silver spots) Stormheart - ginger and grey she-cat Rileypool - pale grey tabby tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes Apprentice: Mistpaw (pale grey tom with brown freckles spattering his face Tinycloud - small white she-cat Apprentices Rubypaw - red tabby she-cat with gentle green eyes and white paws Velvetpaw - fluffy white she-cat Featherpaw - silver tom with black stripes and feathery fur Emberpaw - ginger and black she-cat with silver spots Mistpaw - pale grey tom with brown freckles spattering his face Queens Bellaleaf - pale orange she-cat with green eyes, expecting Harrybrook's kits Twigleaf - grey she-cat with green eyes, expecting an unknown tom's kits (lies and says the kits are Finchclaw's) Firefern - ginger she-cat, expecting Rileypool's kits Appleberry - chose to stay in the nursery forever, red tabby she-cat with long fur, (mother to Finpelt's kits, Goldenkit, Furzekit, Poppykit and Waterkit) Elders Clovertail - light brown she-cat with white belly and white legs Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat who has lost her hearing ShadowClan Leader: Tigerstar - dark brown tabby tom Apprentice: Frondpaw (grey tabby she-cat) Deputy: Snowbird - pure white she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Puddleshine - brown tom with white splotches Warriors: Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Berryheart - black and white she-cat Wasptail - yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes Juniperclaw - black tom Apprentice: Conepaw (white and grey tom) Scorchfur - dakr grey tom with slashed ears Snakefang - honey-coloured tabby she-cat Strikestone - tabby tom Yarrowleaf - ginger she-cat with yellow eyes Rippletail - white tom Sparrowtail - large brown tabby tom Mistcloud - spiky-furred, pale grey she-cat Apprentice: Gullpaw (white she-cat) Cloverfoot - grey tabby she-cat Spikefur - dark brown tom with tufty fur on his head Lioneye - yellow she-cat with amber eyes Slatefur - sleek grey tom Birchbank - beige tom Apprentices: Conepaw - white and grey tom Gullpaw - white she-cat Frondpaw - grey tabby she-cat Queens: Dovewing - pale smokey grey she-cat with green eyes, mother to Tigerstar's kits; Shadowkit, Pouncekit and Lightkit Greybrook - grey she-cat with long fur and a black nose, expecting Birchbank's kits Elders: Oakfur - small brown tom WindClan Leader: Harestar - brown and white tom Deputy: Crowfeather - dark grey tom Apprentice: Fernpaw (grey tabby she-cat) Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight - mottled grey tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers Warriors: Nightcloud - black she-cat Apprentice: Brindlepaw (mottled brown she-cat) Gorsetail - very pale grey and white she-cat with blue eyes Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes Emberfoot - grey tom with two dark paws Apprentice: Smokepaw (grey she-cat) Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes Larkwing - pale brown she-cat Slightfoot - black tom with a white flash on his chest Oatclaw - pale brown tabby tom Apprentice: Swallowpaw (thick-furred silver she-cat with green eyes and brown flecks) Hootwhisker - Apprentices: Queens: Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat, expecting Emberfoot's kits Heathertail -light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, (mother to Breezepelt's kits, Spiderkit, Ridgekit and Fallowkit) Featherpelt - grey tabby she-cat, expecting Slightfoot's kits Elders: Whitetail - small white she-cat RiverClan Leader: Mistystar - grey she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Reedwhisker - black tom Medicine Cat(s): Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat Willowshine - grey tabby she-cat Warriors: Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat Apprentice: Dapplepaw (grey and white tom) Shadenose - dark brown she-cat Beetlewhisker - brown and white tabby tom Podlight - grey and white tom Havenpelt - black and white she-cat Minnowtail - dark grey and white she-cat Apprentice: Breezepaw (brown and white she-cat) Petalfur - grey and white she-cat Heronwing - dark grey and black tom Mallownose - light brown tabby she-cat Apprentice: Softpaw (grey she-cat) Foxface - russet tabby tom Lizardtail - light brown tom Owlnose - brown tabby tom Lightdew - pale cream she-cat with cold blue eyes Sneezecloud - grey and white tom Apprentice: Hop-paw (black and white freckled tom with brown splotches in the middle of every white spot) Jayclaw - grey tom Lakeheart - grey tabby she-cat Apprentices: Softpaw - grey she-cat Breezepaw - brown and white she-cat Dapplepaw - grey and white tom Hop-paw - black and white freckled tom with brown splotches in the middle of every white spot Queens: Brackenpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Owlnose's kits Shimmerpelt - silver she-cat, (mother to Foxface's kits, Thrushkit, Echokit and Thunderkit) Elders: Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes Cats Outside the Clans Raven - long furred black she-cat, mother to a litter of two (Wither and Torch) Roach - silver grey tom Snake - previously Sleekwhisker, sleek yellow she-cat Betty - friendly and plump ginger kittypet she-cat, surprisingly friends with Snake Nettle - brown tabby tom with long, spiky fur (there are more to be listed but there are too many to list) Prologue The grey tom flattened his ears to his head, shivering as the cold wind sliced through his open wounds. He limped onwards towards his den, just inside of the sheltered forests. Where he was, out on the moor, the forces of the storm was able to lash out at him, relentless. He's thin, sickly and wounded, he has no chance of surviving and he knows it. He limped towards the first line of trees, his sprained hindleg giving him grief. ''I know Echosong said it would be okay, but I doubt it, no matter how much I want to trust her word. I hope she's happy in StarClan now. His heart ached as he remembered the former SkyClan medicine cat's death in her sleep. Harrybrook and Bellaleaf had returned to their Clan, but the tom had not moved on until he had buried the sole cat who wanted to help him. He reached the trees and spotted his den to his left and scrambled towards it, whimpering in pain. I hope she's looking out for me. ''Echosong had been the only cat he couls think about since her death, even silencing his pleas for Red to return to him. ''Red never cared for me as Echosong did. Maybe I prefer Echosong, but i don't know yet. I can't stop thinking about her. He slipped inside of his den and sank down into his nest, blood beginning to trickle out of his deeper wound on his flank. He leaned over to lick it, but stopped abruptly. Something had caught his eye. Echosong? What was that? ''He asked silently, hoping for the white she-cat to reply. ''Look outside. You'll love it. Take care of them, will you? I know they're not yours... But they're mine. I love you Harley. ''Harley scrambled to his paws, wincing as he did, and limped to the entrance of the den, recoiling back into the dark safety when lightning struck the sky. ''It's okay Harley. Look down. ''He obeyed the gentle voice of the medicine cat and gasped. ''You had a kit, Echosong! Why did you never tell me? ''The medicine cat stayed silent. There was one kit, a silver and red tabby tom, with long fur. His eyes had not yet opened, giving the impression Echosong had had them in the last sunrises of her life. "What should I name him?" Harley mumbled aloud past the kit's thick fur as he slunk back inside the den, placing the kit down lightly in the nest. ''Name him Mac, after his father. "Who is the father?" Harley meowed softly, eyeing the newly named Mac with a warm gaze. Macgyver, from SkyClan. I did not lead little Mac to him because I could not find SkyClan's new camp through the storm. It was too thick. So I lead him to the only cat I could imagine would care for him, you. Make me proud if him, Harley. Tell him every night that his mother and littermates will watch over him forever. Tell him every day that you will keep him safe. Train him to look after himself, and when he is old enough to understand, tell him tales of the Clans he should be living in. Take him to the Clans if he wishes to be taken, understand? "I understand, Echosong," Harley whispered as he settled into the nest with the tiny kit. Mac huddled closer to him, mewing feebly. Ah, of course. You must ween him off milk as soon as you can, he will starve otherwise. ''Harley nodded his head. "Of course. I will hunt for him in the morning." Echosong gave an encouraging purr. ''I know you will be the best father to him, but remember, teach him about Macgyver and explain who he is, okay? "Of course." Harley curled tighter around Mac, not caring or realising he had been speaking aloud to the dead medicine cat ever since he laid eyes on Mac. "I love you Mac," he told the kit sleepily. "Have a good sleep." ''Chapter One Bluepaw hated herself as she got up from her nest, holding her injured paw slightly off the ground. ''Stupid Raven, ''she thought savagely as she remembered the rogue's smug look as she left Bluepaw to bleed out on the grasses on the outskirts of ThunderClan territory. ''Then again, if my sister had come to help me instead of standing on the sidelines and watched, maybe I'd be able to walk! ''Bluepaw had been rude to anyone who tried to soothe her and soon she foudn herself, once again, pretty much friendless. She stretched out in her nest before staggering out of the den, fur spiking up at weird angles. "Look at little totterpots! Can't even stand up straight the poor kitten!" Yowled a boastful voice and Bluepaw groaned loudly. ''Not this fox-dung again. ''She bit back a swear as an over-confident looking black tom waltzed over, his eyes gleaming with amusement. His little group (consisting of one more she-cat and his brother), encircled Bluepaw, who instantly felt trapped. ''They're cornered the injured rabbit, and now they're going to kill her. ''Bluepaw slid out her claws and made sure they were glinting in the dawnlight. The tom roared with laughter, his brother and the she-cat copying him. Bluepaw snarled, "Not. Funny." The tom cocked his head at her, a determined shine in his eyes. "Really, ''totterpots? Do you really ''think it's not funny? Who here thinks it's funny?" The she-cat, who Bluepaw recognised as Viperpaw, stepped forward, her eyes wide as if she were innocent. "Whatever Grasspaw says about you, it's funny," Viperrpaw sneered, advancing on Bluepaw's crouching form, her eyes glistening with menace. Grasspaw's brother, Beechpaw, laughed softly, his paws scuffling in the dirt. Grasspaw laughed as well, but louder. "You three! Stop tormenting her!" Rushpaw, Bluepaw's sister, bolted over, her long tail lashing out over Grasspaw's ears. "I'll call on Squirrelflight!" Rushpaw threatened and Viperpaw fliched away. Squirrrelflight was the cruel she-cat's mentor, and was very strict with Viperpaw. Just the other sunrise, Squirrelflight had made Viperpaw go to the Twolegplace for one night after Viperpaw had been teasing Millie and Daisy for being part kittypet. Viperpaw had never been the same after that. "Call her then," Grasspaw challenged and Rushpaw sniffed, crouching protectively over Bluepaw, who was thinking, ''oh no Rushpaw, you've gotten yourself trapped as well by the beasts... "Squirrelflight!" Rushpaw wailed and the dark ginger deputy raced out of the leader's den under highrock, her eyes blazing as she raced over to the apprentices, fur bristling. "Rushpaw! Is everything okay?" Squirrelflight panted, her eyes narrowing as she laid them on Viperpaw. "Is my apprentice involved in any way?" Viperpaw scuffled her paws, Beechpaw gasped, Grasspaw froze and Rushpaw and Bluepaw shared a relieved glance. "Viperpaw, Beechpaw and Grasspaw have been bullying me," Bluepaw answered, her tail swishing excitedly. "Rushpaw stepped in for me." Squirrelflight fixed her apprentice with a steady frown. "If that is so, Viperpaw, Beechpaw and Grasspaw, follow me to the leader's den. I will collect your mentors while Bramblestar discusses the problem with you." Viperpaw started to protest, but Rushpaw cut her off, a menacing glint in her eyes. "Obey Squirrelflight," Rushpaw snapped. "After all, she ''is ''your mentor, '' as well ''as the deputy." Bluepaw was thinking, ''nice sister. Viperpaw has to get what she deserves. '' "Bluepaw," Rushpaw whispered, pulling on her sister's tail. "Let's get out of here, just in case we become involved." Bluepaw nodded slowly. "Yeah, good idea." They left, Bluepaw casting her sister wary glances. It hadn't been until now they had spoken since Bluepaw's injury and Bluepaw herself wasn't keen on a reunion. "I have to go, uh... Herbal stuff for my paw, uh... Seeya, I guess?" She ducked away, ignoring Rushpaw's protests as she limped over towards the medicine cat den and pretending to go inside. Instead she padded right past the den and behind it once she was sure Rushpaw was not there to follow her. ''I have to hide somewhere safe from my sister. She'll hunt me down like a wolf does a rabbit. ''She searched carefully for pawholds in the ravine walls, but she knew she would not be able to climb anyways. Bluepaw clawed the ground with her good paw and fought back a yowl of annoyance, instead she let out a low hiss. "Scaring me at this time of the day... I need sleep too, you know!" Exclaimed a partially exasperated voice, hinted with amusement. Bluepaw groaned as she whipped around, her eyes meeting a familiar amber gaze. "Really, Lionblaze?" She asked irratably, glaring at her half-friend-half-enemy, not at all playful as he threw her a fake startled look. "Are you telling me to get lost?" He asked, cocking his head in a friendly manner. "Yes!" Bluepaw snapped loudly, her back arching in defense. Lionblaze's gaze grew a little chilled and he said coldly, "no leaving camp for you yet. You know that, Bluepaw." He glanced knowingly at her, before looking at her twisted paw. Bluepaw couldn't help snarling, "I know that. But I can avoid rules, too. Don't lie to me Lionblaze!" She warned as he began to protest. "I know this is what you kinda ''taught ''every single one of your apprentices to do." She flicked her tail at him before stalking away, not bothering to glare over her shoulder at the golden warrior. Her sassy self seemed to be getting the better of her, again. She limped hurriedly for the entrance to camp, before glancing around, just to check her escape was going to be safe. She spied Lionblaze speaking with the deputy, Squirrelflight, who was standing proudly near Bramblestar's den. He seemed in a hurry, and Bluepaw exited camp quickly, scared of being told on. The familiar musky scents of the forest overwhelmed her, but she inhaled, taking it all in. Her beautiful coat somewhat glowed, and she really began to appreciate the toms that chased after her. She glanced around and moved towards the edge of the path, towards a clump of berry bushes, which she ducked under to conceal herself. The bushes dulled her pelt colour a little, the green mixing with the blue-grey to make her pelt look like blueberries. She snarled as a bramble curled around her injured paw and she swore at the top of her lungs. A few alarmed birds squawked overhead, but no one came. She thanked every single dead spirit for her safety and uncurled the bramble from her paw, the pain easing just that little bit to help her not cry. She kept on moving at a steady pace - a pace you can do while limping -, knowing that a patrol would come eventually. She had to get away from camp, as soon as possible. TBC Category:Fanfiction